Refractions of Ron
by Squibakou
Summary: I know the title is crap but read it anyway. Oneshot about Ron, he has one colourful personality! R&R and I'll give you stuff.


**Author's ramblings: **More strange stuff, I should really be working on my other fics, but I can't be bothered. So here's a random oneshot, you know, just because. **P.S. **I realise it's a sucky title, but you know what they say! You can't judge a fic by its title.

**Disclaimer:**LalalalalalalalalaIdon'twanttohearitlalalalalalayoucan'tsayIdon'townitIT'SMINEFOOLS!!!! Um.

**xxxx**

**Refractions of Ron.**

_Red._

Ron fights to protect his friends, his honour, his dignity, his family.

Ron punches and kicks and looses control.

Ron yells and shouts. Hurtful words and insults, crudely thrown.

Ron loves Hermione, enough said.

Ron is red.

_Orange._

Ron has hair like the burning of the brightest fire.

Ron is warm and friendly, he makes everyone feel safe.

Ron loves to be happy, and will sweep you up in a big bear hug if you're not looking.

Ron is simple and bold- lie to him and he will never know, but you will.

Ron is orange.

_Yellow._

Ron is a new surprise everyday.

Ron loves to go to Hogsmeade, buying pranks and jokes, all in fun.

Ron eats too much and talks with his mouth full, but nobody minds because it's Ron.

Ron is strong, but clumsy and falls over a lot. He always gets up again.

Ron is yellow.

_Pink._

Ron tries to be big and brash, but he's only little inside.

Ron loves to eat sweets and chocolates, but is wary of anything his twin brothers give him.

Ron thinks everything clashes with his hair.

Ron's hugs are soft and warm and fuzzy, he can't help but be lovable.

Ron is pink.

_Brown._

Ron hates every one of his freckles. He has 63.

Ron loves to play Quidditch, even if he isn't very good at it.

Ron stays inside when it rains, like a scared cat, but when it stops he goes out to play in the mud.

Ron gets maroon jumpers for Christmas, he complains, but he always wears them anyway.

Ron is brown. 

_Purple._

Ron goes the same colour whether he's angry or embarrassed. Or both.

Ron always manages to say something funny, even in the worst of situations.

Ron can find the best in people, but only if they'll let him.

Ron is sometimes greedy and selfish, and sometimes he shares even his soul.

Ron is purple.

_Blue._

Ron gets sad sometimes, but he tends to others before he lets himself cry.

Ron freaks out at any mention of mermaid people or the giant squid.

Ron won't go near water unless Harry is with him.

Ron loves to fly, but is often unsure of himself.

Ron is blue.

_Green._

Ron gets jealous of Harry, he wishes he were famous.

Ron likes to go outside in the summer and play Quidditch with his friends and family.

Ron is proud to be a Gryffindor, and sneers at the sight of a snake-green crest.

Ron hears rumours about people, but never passes them on.

Ron is green. 

_White._

Ron has a pure heart, under all that bluster.

Ron likes the winter because of Christmas, presents, food, holiday and snow.

Ron is always there for Harry because he knows Harry's always there for him. He is no sidekick.

Ron lives for the light, he fights for justice.

Ron is white.

_Black._

Ron hates a lot, hurts a lot, can't see change.

Ron is afraid of spiders and monsters and being lost in the dark, but he braves every adventure anyway.

Ron doesn't know why his ignorance hurts the people who love him.

Ron can get burned by the light, hurt by justice.

Ron is black.

_Gold._

Ron knew he'd be in Gryffindor before he'd even been sorted.

Ron is poor but richer than anyone else.

Ron's clothes are often scruffy hand-me-downs, but his heart is his own.

Ron treasures his family, even as he grumbles.

Ron is gold.

_Silver._

Ron may seem stupid and foolhardy but anyone who's played chess with him knows that is not the case.

Ron appears to have feelings of steel, but he is really easily tarnished.

Ron will keep people safe and out of harms way, although he himself gets in a fair few scrapes.

Ron is stubborn yet he always sees reason in the end.

Ron is silver.

_Bronze._

Ron is one of three, and happy there.

Ron hardly ever wins and always remembers to be proud of what he _has_ achieved.

Ron can be surprisingly tolerant at times, but when he is no one notices.

Ron likes to fly on his old broomstick, enjoying the fresh air.

Ron is bronze.

**Ron is Red**

**Orange**

**Yellow**

**Pink**

**Brown**

**Purple**

**Blue**

**Green**

**White**

**Black**

**Gold**

**Silver**

**Bronze **

**Ron.**

**xxxx**

**Author's ramblings**: I don't…really know what the heck I just wrote, but I guess it was about Ron's spirit and how you shouldn't judge people by the small amount of them you see. I think. Anyway, REVIEW AND YOU GET TUTTI-FRUITTI ICE CREAM OR MONEY, WHICHEVER YOU PREFER.

This is Squibakou signing out. (I haven't said that in a while, have I?)


End file.
